


Stargazing with your Ghost

by kaiyukou



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Astronomy, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyukou/pseuds/kaiyukou
Summary: There was never a dull moment for these two best friends, I guess you could say they were a match made in heaven. They complimented each other, like the sun and moon, like black and white, like the earth and the sky.But with these variations, it was only a matter of time until they realized they had differences. Perhaps one was better at a sport than the other, or the other was gifted with intelligence. Yet, even knowing their disparities, they chose to ignore it. After all, that’s how the world functions. You can’t have rainy days without clear skies.Though, you can’t have the moon and the sun in the same canvas together either.It didn’t work like that… they would have to realize this soon as well.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Stargazing with your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> What does the SK8 fandom fear the most now that they know this anime and Banana Fish have the same director? Major character death. Let's see who my dart lands on as I choose which one of the two will die! Enjoy the fanfic while you can, I'll be updating when I can (probably every other week? I don't know, I won't be making any promises).

“Langa!” A familiar call rang in the male’s ears, “Wanna come with?”   
“...Where?”   
“Let’s go watch the stars tonight!”  
A laugh escaped him, “Why the stars all of a sudden?”   
He exchanged the gesture, “Why not?”

And like that, they were off.   
The nearest hill wasn’t that far, but even so, they used their skateboards as transportation. Force of habit, you know? 

As the gravel hit their wheels and as the sun bid farewell, a field of sunflowers filled all the eye could see. The once blue sky that sheltered them morphed into one of orangey-red hues, a sign of the night falling upon them. It was fascinating, to say the least. They thought that too. 

Even if they were skating in silence, chirps from sparrows could be heard from above, and if it got too quiet, the blissful whispers of the wind would comfort them, reminding the duo that they’d never be alone—at least, not anymore. Not since they met each other. Never again.

“So,” Langa broke the peace and stillness of the detour, “What’s up with you and stars?”  
The redhead gasped, “I thought you’d never ask!” he smiled, eyes filled with enthusiasm.

“A friend told me once that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish would come true”

“You still believe that?”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? If that star could grant my biggest wish. But I know it’s not true. I’ve wished multiple times, more than you can count on your hands, yet none of them ever came true,” going from a genuine grin to one of melancholy, he looked up towards the sunset, “But maybe, just maybe, if both of us wish together, it’d work…!”

The two came to a halt, watching the sun glimmer for one last time through the mountains as it retired itself into night, sweat dripping from their foreheads in exhaustion. 

“We’re finally here,” Langa glanced around delightedly, “I didn’t expect the view to be this good”

“What, you don’t trust yer best pal?” 

Reki was the first to lay himself down in a patch of grass and daisies, then came the other. They settled in next to each other, perhaps a little too close for ‘best friends’. But it was obvious they didn’t care, or noticed.

“Look,” Reki turned Langa’s head to face constellations, “That’s Canis Major, one of the brightest constellations. Ain’t it a beauty?” 

_Hmm? You’re prettier, Reki. _  
“Uh- it is…”__

__“The moon is bright tonight too, it’s a full moon. Can you see the rabbit on it?” He pointed towards it and traced, “Some people see a man, but I personally think it’s just a bunch of craters” he laughed._ _

__That alone was enough to make Langa laugh a little too—a smile on Reki suited him the best, he knew that better than anyone._ _

__“You remind me of the moon, Langa.”_ _

__“Huh…? H-how so?”_ _

__“You’re mysterious and aloof, it’s hard to read you… but you shine so brightly. So very brightly. Even if the city lights or the other stars try drowning your light out, you still keep glistening. It’s… lovely…” the last few bits of his sentence came out as whispers, though the other heard it loud and clear._ _

__Nothing made sense in this split-second. He could’ve sworn he’d felt both of them floating on a cloud, but maybe it was just him lacking sleep. He couldn’t hear a thing. All he ever heard was the pounding of his heart. It was the loudest it has ever been._ _

__“And you’re like the sun… Always happy, even in the darkest of times. Even if it’s raining, you’re still up there shining beneath gray clouds…”_ _

__“You’re…”  
“You’re…”_ _

__“My light”_ _


End file.
